Sobre fogos de artifício
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Baseado em uma cena do episódio "The Dark Side of the Moon". Antes e depois de Dean e Sam assistirem os fogos de artifício anos antes.


_Dean, Sam e John não me pertencem, mas se assim o fossem, duas almas egoístas estariam a queimar no inferno pela eternidade!!!_

_Esse episódio me fez ficar com muito, muito ódio e muito, muito, mas muito triste..._

* * *

_Baseado em uma cena do episódio "The Dark Side of the Moon". _

_Antes e depois de Dean e Sam assistirem os fogos de artifício anos antes._

_"Apenas um pensamento sobre como uma lembrança feliz pode ser mais forte que a dor que acarretara _

_e que nem toda boa lembrança é totalmente perfeita... _

_Mas ainda assim, inesquecível..."_

* * *

_**Sobre fogos de artifício...**_

_**4 de julho de 1996**_

Dean podia ver o olhar de descontentamento de Sam enquanto estava sentado no sofá, como se todo o tédio do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros, parecia totalmente frustrado. Mas ele podia compreender, para um garoto de treze anos devia ser um tédio ver a queima de fogos apenas pela tv. Assistir os preparativos televisionados durante o dia inteiro, imaginar a festa e saber não poder participar dela não era o melhor sentimento num dia assim. Pensar que todos estariam lá, menos ele, Sam se sentia deixado de lado, Dean sabia, o que não era uma total mentira.

Se o pai estivesse ali poderiam talvez ir ver, isso deixaria Sam menos irritado por um tempo, pelo menos. Mas John havia saído em uma caçada e suas ordens haviam sido claras, nem um pé para fora do hotel ao escurecer e Dean sabia muito bem que desobedecer o pai não era a coisa mais inteligente para se fazer. Sim, ele sabia muito bem. Tinha chego ao absurdo de pedir para que o deixasse levar Sam sob sua total responsábilidade, já prevendo a cara que Sam faria quando ele dissesse "não" ao seu pedido, mesmo antes de lhe perguntar. Mas o pai fora resoluto, lhe olhara com o seu melhor olhar "general de guerra" e nenhuma palavra mais teve forças para sair de sua boca.

Mas a inquietação do mais novo lhe incomodava. Os livros tão amados e ostensivamente consumidos estavam abandonados, sabia que ele tinha pilhas de deveres escolares e mal olhara para os cadernos. Fogos de artifício estavam longe de serem coisas importantes para Dean na mesma idade de Sam. Talvez por sempre estar ocupado demais, sempre cuidando, guardando e esperando. Sempre haviam outras coisas mais importantes em sua mente para lhe afastar de toda a onda de felicidade nacional que parecia se instituir no país durante aquele dia.

Como se um simples feriado pudesse fazer as pessoas se sentirem diferentes. Como se olhar pólvora colorida explodindo no céu pudesse de alguma forma deixar alguém tão mais feliz. Essa idéia lhe soava absurda muitas vezes, festejar enquanto eles nem sabiam o que lhes espreitava no escuro. Talvez essa fosse a real felicidade da ignorância e essa ele não podia almejar para si mesmo, essa ignorância ele jamais tivera desde que podia se lembrar.

A tarde corria devagar, enquanto Sam não desgrudava os olhos da tv. Nenhuma palavra, nada, apenas aquele silêncio acusatório com o qual lhe olhava vez ou outra. Mas Sam não podia imaginar como Dean se sentia mal por não poder realizar esse seu desejo. Não era nada difícil, na verdade, o Impala estava estacionado bem na porta, esperando apenas que eles entrassem e acelerassem para o seu destino, mas Dean não sabia se realmente deveria fazer aquilo. Levar Sam a um lugar tão cheio de pessoas estranhas, poderia ser perigoso demais. Preferiria morrer a deixar alguma coisa lhe acontecer.

Pensou por alguns minutos, remoeu por dentro os prós e os contras, mas a tristeza estampada no rosto do menino venceu a batalha que era travada em sua mente. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e sentiu Sam se afastar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentir Sam se afastar, nem que fosse do sofá o incomodava demais, as vezes pensava que estava muito longe de ser bem quisto, mas sempre que começava a pensar assim, afastava para o mais longe que podia esse pensamento. Pensar assim não faria nada melhor por ele.

_Sammy, nós não podemos ir ver a queima de fogos...- Mal começou a falar, pôde sentir o olhar fulminate do mais novo - Mas podemos fazer a nossa, o que você acha? - Lhe sorriu esperando sua resposta, enquanto o mal humor se esvaia da face de Sam.

_Fazer a nossa? O que você quer dizer com isso? - Sam ainda lhe olhava com um ar meio incrédulo. Dean lhe sorriu mais ainda, deu dois tapinhas em seu joelho e se levantou indo em direção á porta. Sam apenas o observava vestir a jaqueta e pegar as chaves sobre a cômoda.

_Que foi, vai ficar parado aí princesa? Vamos logo! - Em menos de um minuto, a expressão que permeava o rosto de Sam era outra, estava sorrindo, mesmo que ainda um pouco desconfiado das idéias do irmão. Entraram no carro e nem se importou em brigar pela altura com que Dean ligou o rádio.

Em menos de dez minutos, estacionavam em uma das ruas principais da cidade e Dean saiu sendo seguido prontamente por Sam e o mais novo mal pôde conter a alegria quando viu onde estavam. Nessas horas identidades falsas e cartões de crédito ajudavam muito, mais ainda uma boa lábia de beira de estrada, que fazia com que Dean parecesse bem mais velho do que realmente era.

Em poucos minutos já seguiam o caminho que Dean traçava em silêncio, apenas observando vez ou outra a expressão feliz e entusiasmada do irmão que não parava de falar por um só instante. Mas ainda estava claro e assim sua idéia não iria funcionar como devido e tinha de segurar a vontade explícita no rosto de Sam para que tudo a contecesse logo.

Já havia pensado num bom lugar, mas teve medo de, por ser muito próximo da cidade, que alguém os visse e isso causasse alguma confusão. Por isso pegou a estrada, a estrada que não deveria pegar jamais, afinal estava se afastando de forma desmedida da vigilância de John e se ele voltasse antes da hora seria uma catástrofe. Sem que Sam tivesse visto, havia deixado um bilhete no quarto, para que se o pai chegasse, pelo menos não ficasse preocupado, porém realmente esperava poder se livrar do papel antes que houvesse alguma serventia nas palavras nele descritas. Mas naquela hora, mesmo que errado, lhe parecia muito mais importante agradar a Sam que cumprir como sempre as ordens do pai.

Viu uma pequena estrada que saía para o meio da floresta e decidiu ir por ela. Já estava escuro e agora só precisavam encontrar um bom lugar. E aquele campo aberto despontou á frente de seus olhos como um desejo atendido, realmente era perfeito. Viu os olhos de Sam brilhando e teve certeza de que achara o lugar ideal. Mal tinha estacionado e ele já estava do lado de fora, mesmo quando havia pedido que esperasse. Esse era Sam e ele já estava acostumado a não ser ouvido. Ao sair ouviu apenas o porta-malas se fechar.

_Anda, vamos! - Sam disse sorrindo quando passou a frente de Dean. Ele se aproximou de onde a caixa havia sido posta no chão e Sam se debruçava sobre ela pegando alguns dos fogos de artífício. - Está com seu esqueiro? - Dean prontamente o pegou no bolso da jaqueta. - Acenda. - e assim o fez, acendeu primeiro o que estava na mão de Sam, depois o que ele lhe havia entregue e ficaram os dois a observar enquanto eles explodiam em direção ao céu.

_Papai nunca nos deixaria fazer algo assim. Obrigado Dean, isso é o máximo. - Sam o abraçou e mesmo que meio sem graça, retribuiu. Há muito era estranho se sentir ser abraçado assim, desde que Sam começou a crescer e naturalmente não depender mais tanto dele, mal podia se lembrar muitas vezes. Ele lhe olhou e Dean assentiu para que fizesse finalmente acontecer. O pavio foi aceso e deu alguns passos para trás, junto de Sam que voltava sorridente em sua direção dizendo:

_Vai explodir! - Ficaram por um instante ali, lado a lado apenas contemplando as luzes brilharem coloridas pela noite. Sam sorria, encantado e aquilo era o bastante para Dean sorrisse de volta também, tão encantado quanto ele. Acompanhou com o olhar Sam dar alguns passos a frente, com os olhos ainda presos ás luzes que explodiam felizes no céu e caiam em cascata sobre o campo e sobre ele, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem mais ainda, como se isso ainda fosse possível de alguma forma. Silenciosamente apenas assistiu ao brilho incandescente se derramar gentil em volta do que tanto amava, como se Sam fosse o centro do mundo. E ele o era.

Apenas alguns minutos de contemplação e tudo se findou, mas tinha certeza de que jamais se esqueceria daquele pequeno momento. Daquele campo onde finalmente descobriu o motivo das pessoas gostarem tanto de assistir fogos explodindo no céu ano após ano, como se jamais tivessem visto antes.

A viagem de volta seria longa e pela primeira hora se manteram conversando sobre o acontecido e planejando como escapariam de John no próximo ano, para novamente fazerem aquele pequeno espetáculo se realizar apenas para os dois, uma espécie de nova tradição Winchester. Mas o sono logo venceu o mais novo, que mesmo dormindo, encostado contra a janela lateral ainda carregava algo de um sorriso no rosto. Dean se manteve em silêncio novamente nas outras quase duas horas restantes, para não acordá-lo, para que de forma alguma perdesse a expressão de felicidade que permanecera gravada em sua face.

Antes mesmo de estacionar, o sorriso que parecia cravado no rosto do mais velho se dissipou por completo. Reconhecera o carro encostado perto do quarto do hotel e seu sangue gelou. Viu John sair e se encostar contra a parede com um papel nas mãos, era o bilhete que havia deixado. Fechou os olhos e se amaldiçoou mil vezes antes de tomar coragem para sair. Abriu a porta do carona e tirou Sam praticamente dormindo do carro. Quando alguma realidade o apossou e ele finalmente viu quem os esperava do lado de fora do hotel com cara de poucos amigos, Sam olhou para Dean, quase como quem pede desculpas e recebeu de volta um sorriso, o sorriso de sempre.

Caminharam mudos até ele, Dean ligeiramente na frente de Sam. A porta estava aberta e o mais velho ao estar cara a cara com John apenas empurrou Sam para dentro, como se não quisesse que ele percebesse a ira óbvia no olhar que o pai destinava ao filho mais velho.

_Me desculpe, pai. - John apenas lhe olhou e Dean sabia o que aconteceria, afinal, ele já estava acostumado. Abaixou os olhos e assentiu a punição já conhecida. Não eram preciso mais palavras para esse tipo de coisa, na verdade, para mais coisa nenhuma. Afinal, ordens deviam ser apenas compreendidas e não debatidas e era isso que Dean fazia. Entrou e viu que Sam o aguardava, sem desgrudar os olhos dele e ao se aproximar apenas deu de ombros para o garoto que parecia alarmado pelos olhares que acabara de presenciar, seguiu em frente enquanto o empurrava gentilmente para o banheiro. Afinal ambos precisavam de um bom banho para tirar o cheiro de pólvora que grudara em suas pelee e roupas.

Ao ver a porta do banheiro se fechar, John amassou o papel em suas mãos e o jogou fora, sem remorso algum.

Na manhã seguinte, os dois foram acordados mal o sol raiara. Em minutos estavam prontos para partir e enquanto passavam pela estrada puderam rever o campo da noite passada, Dean não deixou que Sam perdesse a chance de revê-lo e com uma desculpa o fez olhar para a direção dele, o que fez o sorriso da noite passada iluminar novamente seu rosto e aquilo já era o suficiente para Dean. Ao anoitecer chegaram na igreja do Pastor Jim e logo Sam foi deixado aos seus cuidados.

Mas naquela noite não haveria caçada alguma e Dean sabia, da mesma forma que desconfiava que o pastor também o fazia, pois percebeu a forma com que o olhar dele desaprovava ao pai. Deixar Sam para trás ainda feliz, sem nada perceber, ao contrário de lhe machucar, o deixava igualmente feliz. E não haveria castigo no mundo que lhe tirasse esse sentimento.

Lá, naquele campo, havia descoberto que ver fogos de artifício significavam muito mais do que havia imaginado antes. O fascínio que causavam não era apenas por serem belos ou porque suas luzes aqueciam o coração. Tudo o que as pessoas aguardavam por assistir estava muito além de pólvora colorida explodindo coerente no céu sobre suas cabeças. Estavam lá para ver as cores se derramando sobre o rosto de quem se ama e poder ver a felicidade plenamente estampada em cada brilho de seu olhar, perdido num encantamento tão pleno, que não se pode conseguir desenhar na face amada por si mesmo. Agora, Dean sabia.

O Impala corria pela noite apressado e o vento batendo em seu rosto apenas lhe fazia sentir mais livre ainda.

Ao amanhecer, estavam de volta e com a missão cumprida. E quando Sam correu até Dean, olhando bem para seu rosto machucado e percebendo uma certa dificuldade nele em manter-se de pé, analizou-o por um minuto com um ar cheio de preocupação.

_Dean... Você está horrível, o que aconteceu com você?! - O mais velho lhe sorriu e tudo o que conseguiu dizer, apesar do tom de brincadeira, foi sua maior verdade.

_Eu sei, mas eu também te amo. - Pôs o braço em volta do ombro do mais novo e se deixou levar para dentro, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Porque realmente não havia, afinal ele já estava acostumado, até demais.

**End**

_Obrigado por ler!!! ^.^_

_Desculpem meus erros de português, todos me pertencem._


End file.
